narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Truth-Seeking Ball
, |parent jutsu=Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball |related jutsu=Six Paths Senjutsu, Tenseigan Chakra Mode |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release, Water Release, Yin–Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Ten-Tails, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki~manga, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki~manga, Hamura Ōtsutsuki, Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha~manga, Naruto Uzumaki~manga, Toneri Ōtsutsuki~movie |debut manga=638 |debut anime=378 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 |movie debut=The Last: Naruto the Movie |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Truth-Seeking Balls are spheres of malleable black chakra composed of all five nature transformations and Yin–Yang Release,Chapter 689, page 5 and are capable of negating all forms of ninjutsu.Chapter 642 Each is about the size of a fist and hides within enough power to completely obliterate a forest. Usage Once formed, these balls generally float in a circular formation behind the user's back. By utilising the power of , they can be shaped into a variety of forms, and the many natures comprising them can be combined to produce various effects. Obito usually shaped the balls by having them pierce through holes that temporarily formed in his hands,Chapter 639, pages 7-8 whereas other users forego this process and simply mould them.Chapter 673, page 1 The balls can serve various offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes, such as wrapping around the user to act as a shield,Chapter 643, page 12 launching toward targets as high-speed projectiles,Chapter 666, page 5 and causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding in size.Chapter 640, pages 5-8 The balls can also quickly heal severe injuries through contact,Chapter 643, page 3 glowing red while doing so in the anime.Naruto: Shippūden episode 380 According to Minato Namikaze, the balls are a type of technique that is always on standby, rather than one that activates from nothing.Chapter 669, page 6 Hiruzen Sarutobi stated that this technique uses attacks that instantly turn their target to dust, similar to Dust Release, but the technique's fluid nature allows it to serve both offensive and defensive purposes, and it can be maintained. Hiruzen also noted that, since the substance is a combination of more than three nature transformations, it is neither a kekkei genkai nor kekkei tōta, but greater than both. Tobirama Senju analysed that this technique can utilise Yin–Yang Release to nullify all ninjutsu the balls touch. As a result, any damage done by this technique to a reincarnated individual — who can usually regenerate infinitely — cannot be repaired, and said individual could die. However, this nullification effect does not appear to be automatic, as Obito's Truth-Seeking Balls did not nullify ninjutsu prior to him gaining control over the Ten-Tails' power. Naruto's Truth-Seeking Balls are able to utilise ,Chapter 674, pages 9-10 which could effectively damage Madara's shadows. The black chakra that comprises the balls is highly durable, only taking damage from powerful techniques such as the Evening Elephant and a senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Ball.Chapter 669, pages 15-16 When Obito produced chakra receivers to use the Six Red Yang Formation, the ball behind his right hand emitted the same red chakra as the receivers and subsequently disappeared.Chapter 643, pages 9-11 The balls can also be used to create the legendary Sword of Nunoboko.Chapter 651, pages 4-5 Shape Variants The balls can be manipulated into a variety of shapes for different purposes. Gudōdama 1.png|Defensive variant. Gudōdama 3.png|Blade variant. Gudōdama 2.png|Lance variant. Gudodama ball variant.png|A Truth-Seeking Ball preparing to explode. Obito generates Receiver.png|Chakra receiver variant. Obito stops Naruto and Sasuke.png|Arm variant. Obito on defensive.png|Sword of Nunoboko and shield variant. Madara Jinchuriki.png|Shakujō variant. Rikudō Sennin Mōdo.png| variant. Drawbacks The user starts with a set amount of balls and can only control them within 70 metres of their location, allowing opponents to separate them from the user by transporting them elsewhere. If they are somehow destroyed, or otherwise not retrieved by the user, they are permanently lost.Chapter 669, pages 7, 14-15 Similarly, any clones produced by the user will not have their own Truth-Seeking Balls,Chapter 675, pages 10-11 though it is possible for the user to pass them over to a clone.Chapter 686, pages 10-11 Hiruzen suspected that there is a limit to the amount of time that the balls can take on a particular shape. When the balls explode, they are capable of damaging the user's own body if they are not protected by other balls. After seeing the effects of Gamakichi's natural energy-imbued technique on Obito, Naruto and Tobirama discovered that the balls are incapable of negating senjutsu. It was also shown that when the transformed balls come in direct contact with senjutsu chakra, their form becomes disrupted. In the event that the user's chakra disappears, the balls will disintegrate in the same manner as the black receivers.Chapter 680, pages 10-11 Trivia * The term comes from Mahāyāna Buddhism. The Kanji 求 means to wish for, while the in Mahāyāna doctrine is to find the ultimate truth within one's own mind. * When a jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails gains control over the beast, the shakujō variant seems to instinctively form in their hand. Obito and Madara Uchiha each wielded one half of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's complete shakujō. * In the original publication of chapter 689, Black Zetsu lists Wood as one of the component natures of the Truth-Seeking Balls, rather than Water. Masashi Kishimoto confirmed this was an error in Issue #41 of Weekly Shōnen Jump, and stated that it would be corrected in the tankōbon release of the chapter.Weekly Shōnen Jump Issue 41 Author Comments * Despite the fourth databook stating that the Truth-Seeking Balls appear when one awakens the Six Paths Senjutsu, said databook does not categorise this technique as senjutsu. Kaguya, Hamura and Toneri have all made use of this technique without possessing the Six Paths Senjutsu. References id:Bola Kebenaran